


911

by aryastarkstits



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastarkstits/pseuds/aryastarkstits
Summary: "Jon?" She heard nothing from his end for a moment, then a rustling sound, and then,"...Hi."DAY 1 — double penetration |phone sex| size kinkKINKTOBER 2020
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	911

Arya grabbed her phone, meaning to mute the ringer and let the call go to her voicemail, but her heart jumped when she saw the caller ID.

"Jon?" She heard nothing from his end for a moment, then a rustling sound, and then,

"...Hi."

“Hi.” They’d texted just the same as always, but she hadn’t spoken to him on the phone or FaceTime or anything in weeks, not since…

"Are you alone?" He sounded like he'd just gotten back from a run or something, all huffy.

"Yeah, Gendry just left." She put her phone on speaker and shoved the pizza boxes down in the recycling bin to make more room.

"Gendry." Jon cleared his throat. "Why was he there?”

"Um, I helped him with some calculus homework for a bit, we had pizza."

"Sounds boring." Arya rolled her eyes.

"Bold talk from you, Snow. You sound like you’ve been hanging about with Theon. I mean, did you call me just to insult me?”

"No!" Arya stifled a snicker. She could practically see him, bolt upright as he backpedaled with his phone in hand. " S’not what I meant. You know I think you’re, like, brilliant. Just, y'know if I was there we'd be having more fun than that."

"Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d put that mouth of yours to better use.” _Oh._ A run or something…

“Are you trying to have phone sex with me?” Arya certainly hadn’t expected that. She found herself thrown back to that night in the pantry at her Aunt Lyanna’s house, Jon’s mouth on her breast. The cereal crashing to the floor when she’d thrown her head back. Jon springing back from her, like he’d been burned.

She’d been so scared he’d never look at her again, but when he’d smiled at her across the dinner table later that night, so soft and so sweet and so innocent and so so so like nothing had changed, she’d felt almost like crying.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She lowered herself down onto the couch, her breath a little jittery on the exhale. She pulled her legs up onto the cushions and laid back against the lone throw pillow propped up against one side of the armrests. “I’ve got my hair up in a ponytail, to keep it out of the way. Suppose if you were here you could pull out the tie, and watch it fall around my face. I know how much you like my hair down. You could run your fingers through it while my mouth was occupied.”

“I could try at least. How far d’you think I’d make it before my hand was hopelessly tangled in it?”

“A few inches at least. You’re tugging on it, not hard but you’re letting me feel it.”

“But then I’d press my fingertips into your scalp, a soothing pressure. I’d massage your head while letting you hair keep catching between my fingers. You’re right, I do love your hair. Wild, and beautiful.” She slipped her hand under the elastic of her shorts, under the lace of her pants, and ghosted her middle finger over her wet clit.

“Am I sucking your cock or are we kissing?” Jon’s groan brought a pleased smile to Arya’s face and had her belly aflutter.

“Gods, Arya.” She dipped two of her fingers into her dripping opening. Arya pictured Jon’s fist tight around his weeping cock, his thumb sweeping over the head of it. “We’re kissing.”

“Mm, boring.” Arya pulled her jumper up with her free hand and palmed her breast. “I’m in your lap, and I can feel your hard cock straining against your joggers. I start rocking against it, slow, I don’t want to seem too eager.”

“I haven’t got your kind of self control. The second I felt you press down, I’d be helpless.” Jon’s moan had Arya’s hips jerking up off the couch. “I’d wrap my free arm around your waist and pull your cunt down onto my cock. I’d be practically fucking you. I’d use the hand I’ve got in your hair to jerk your head back, and suck a bruise onto the perfect skin of your neck.”

She curled her fingers inside of herself, feeling for her g-spot and finding it. Arya licked one of the fingers of her other hand and used that to circle her nipple, her spit cooling on her breast.

“You’re marking me.” Arya bit her lip, inching herself closer and closer and closer to…

“You’re mine.” Her walls tightened around her twitching fingers and her moan was almost a scream. Jon’s muttered _fuck_ sounded tinny from her phone speaker. … _the edge._


End file.
